James Potters Days
by Son of Whitebeard
Summary: James E.Potter starts his first year at Hogwarts. Interesting things are happening an election, on who will be the new Minister for Magic is being held at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

James Potter Days

By Mathieu Leader

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and not by me

Chapter One the Truth of the Cloak

Authors Notes:  
>Although in the books it was implied that James and the Marauders became friends instantly I won't have James forms the Marauders till midway through this piece so it seems natural.<p>

The Ministerial candidates Eldritch Diggory, Evangeline Orpington, and Norbert Leach, the predecessor to William Bletchley the retired minister are all Ministers of Magic information from Pottermore.

For the matter of the DADA professor will be revealed at some point

If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask PM me and I'll answer back.

Also feel free to suggest ideas for future chapters and I will

The thin skittish form of James Elijah Potter had got up from the bed early on Sunday Morning. It had been a whole fortnight. Since he had arrived at Hogwarts which to James's mind, he thought at least would be but that could not be more further from the truth.

James was worried about his mother Ophelia Fawcett had been admitted in the Nightingale Convalescent at Lands End. She was being treated for a bad case of the Stoppages a horrendous condition which robs witches and wizards of their magical ability if left untreated the excess magic stored within them would result therein a fatal internal implosion.

Many Pure-Blood families cruelly called this condition the Squib Flu, the Unmentionable Malady, Charlatans Syndrome, or the Traitors Gift, this illness was called this because according to wizarding folklore a traitorous muggle under the guise of a mage slept with a witch whose father was a wealthy baron the baron was angry at there betrayal so he cursed his daughter to not be able to perform magic. So did the learning of the Charlatan's Curse begin growing in popularity until it became a terrible plague afflicting all witches and wizards right up until now?

James was also disappointed that there was no Defence against the Dark Arts as nobody had applied for the post. But for those students who where to take their OWLS and NEWTS in their fifth and seventh years got taught by heads of house.

James's horned owl Athena came from the foggy weather outside with a letter James had opened the letter with his penknife.

James read the letter aloud

_Dear James _

_The prospect of your mother regaining her magic will be by Christmas according to the doctors. I understand that you've been coping well, with the fact that I've been away at the hospital being by my wife's side. Courage has always been something our family and friends have prided themselves on for generations moreover because of this I will reward our families' most valuable procession the Invisibility Cloak._

_Kind Regards_

_Lawrence Potter _

From the infinity envelope came a glittering transparent cloak and now stared at in sheer wonderment completely spellbound.

But then hurried the cloak back into the Infinity Envelope, fearing theft of such a powerful artefact would likely to have been confiscated by the cruel swarthy goblin Appollyon Pringle who was over a century old and had been caretaker at Hogwarts for quite sometime.

James was impressed at the Infinity Envelope's capacity to fit objects of any size having got it from a shop in Diagon Alley.

James got dressed in his robes for breakfast to which he tucked into bacon and three thick slices of bread with raspberry jam.

Now James stared in surprise at Hogwarts headmaster Albus Dumbledore whom was dressed in flaming orange robes.

He had tapped his glass of mineral water the tap was amplified to get peoples attention. Dumbledore spoke loudly "Students and faculty I know it is unusual for me to make an announcement on a Sunday. But I have an important announcement to make as all you maybe aware William Bletchley the successor of Norbert Leach to the post of Minister of Magic for four years has been ousted due to him being controlled by a malign influence suspected Death Eater Activity. As Chief Warlock of Wizengamot I dissolved parliament so the Ministry have offered the opportunity for those students third year or over to vote for the new minister."

Then Dumbledore gestured to a broad shouldered woman with sandy blonde braids she had hazel eyes with red lips, she was dressed in a blue dress. Dumbledore then spoke calmly "May, I introduce to Ruth Brown from the Electoral Office from the Dept of International Cooperation. Whom will be counting the votes that will decide who wins the leadership of the community of British Wizardry." Ruth then gave a small curtsey of respect.

Then Mrs. Brown assumed the phoenix shaped podium as Dumbledore sat in his throne chair at the staff table.

Ruth spoke firmly in a Welsh accent "Hello Hogwarts it is a great honour that I act as this adjudicator for this election now I will explain affairs on how the Ministry elects its officials. There are three main parties to whom candidates can come from firstly May Ellicott from the Sorcerers Conservatives the party to which Bletchley belonged too." She then paused and then flicked her wand from it fluttered a dazzling green ribbon sprung forth twisting into an S.

"As well as the Eldritch Diggory representing Libertarian Legion," then she flicked her wand again now the S shaped ribbon unfurled into an L shape and it went from a glittering green to an icy blue she continued coolly "Finally Evangeline Orpington of the United Wizards Party," then flicked her wand again the ribbon was transfigured into a W which was orange.

"Also there is one more thing to speak of to post votes the votes will be submitted via The Goblet of Fire voting will close on October 31st when the new Minister of Magic will be announced." Finished Ms. Brown

As James finished his breakfast he felt a firm prod in his back from a bony finger. He turned around to see the lumpy yellowish goblin with a single wiry tuft of white hair, he had amber eyes.

"The head wants to see you young Master Potter," the goblin said in a slurred grunt

"Ok Mr. Pringle," James relented quietly ushering him away from the table and the goblins warty webbed hand touched James's back.

James felt himself rush through an elongated tube his vision blurred seeing vibrant colours.

He now stood within the Headmaster's Office a large circular office adorned with portraits of previous headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts.

Professor Dumbledore came with the cloak in his hands. His blue eyes stared at James with intrigue "James, this cloak is nothing short of a miracle. When I was a young man I was friends with a man who conspired a conquest to have the whole world in his hands, together we would lead the world for the greater good. But his methods where darker than most wizards he even took over the mind of a dictator called Hitler to have his influence felt within the Muggle World. But to accomplish the task we needed to find three relics of immense power The Elder Wand possibly the most advanced wand created. The Resurrection Stone a stone that has the power to communicate with the dead. Finally the Invisibility Cloak which you now have because you are the last living descendant of the Perevell's it is the only item that grants anyone true invisibility." he spoke calmly

"Why are you telling me this sir?" James asked confused

"Because I and many others have been tempted by these items if all three where hypothetically brought together one would be The Master of Death, or the Immortal Wearer, one would live forever and with The Dark Lord raising in power knowing a mind that is fixated on living forever you should keep it under your watch at all times. As relics like this can bring out the worst in people I'm talking from personal experience Potter." Dumbledore spoke darkly with a single tear glinting in his eye

Then Dumbledore handed him the cloak back.

"How did you get my cloak if I placed it in my Infinity Envelope?" James then became puzzled and asked tentatively

"Mr. Pringle being a goblin has a different sort of magic than wizards a curious kind of magic that wizards have not quite replicated. Unless you count time-turners of cause, goblins have the innate ability to fetch items from different points in time. Allowing them to travel through windows in time either past, future, or present, or dare I say even an alternative scenario of events that may have happened or may have not happened. This is why throughout the centuries Hogwarts has preferred to keep goblins as caretakers. But unfortunately this innate ability has much or less died out considering goblins are much more keen on monetary matters," Dumbledore lamented

"So you're saying that Pringle picked up the scent of the magic that came from the cloak and then went back in time to collect it?" James spoke brightly

"Very good James, How do you know about goblins scent tracking ability?"

"My mother was a member of the Goblin Liaison Office till she got the Stoppages so the Ministry gave her a substantial payout." James spoke calmly

Then Potter left the headmasters office wearing his cloak completely unseen by students he then trotted down a flight of steps to a locked iron door on the sixth floor.

Then James undid the cloak and raised his wand. "_Alohamora,"_ muttered James the door bolted open revealing a dark corridor

James with trepidation went inside having cast a beam of white light James went further inside revealing a rectangular room draped with mauve curtains the floor was wooden. Sitting on a chair in the far corner was a third year Ravenclaw with soft baby blue eyes with sandy blond hair and the fine wispy beginnings of a beard then the Ravenclaw came off the chair.

The Ravenclaw spoke in a kind cool voice "Who are you and what brings you here?"

"I'm James Potter, who are you?" James answered nervously

"My name is Quintus Quirrell," Quirrell spoke happily

"Where are we?" James asked curiously

"This is the Prefects Common Room. Any prefect can use this room if they wish," Quirrell said cheerily

"But are not prefects generally fifth years?" asked James surprised at a mere third year being in their common room.

"Yeah generally, but it can be used as a communal common room I came away just to do some studying got to prove my worth as I'm a half-blood." Quirrell said sadly

"Don't worry Quinn. I'm not a purist although I'm a pure-blood," James spoke eagerly

"I have been researching families as part of my History of Magic project, within the latest Natures Nobility A Wizarding Guide to Genealogy I have found out something very interesting to do with the Voldemort apparently this wizard was once called Thomas Riddle born out of wedlock between Thomas Percy Riddle the son of the fifth earl of Hawley and Merope Rebecca Gaunt whose parents where from the House of Gaunt who in turn where descendants of Salazar Slytherin the founder of Slytherin House. Moreover there is something even more interesting. Riddle's maternal grandmother Cressida Gaunt had divorced and remarried a wizard called Andrew Mackinnon and had a daughter who married Nicholas Flint." Quirrell spoke excitedly his eyes alight with joy

"Does this mean the Dark Lord has living relatives?" James asked intrigued

"Not that you would want to admit to having a lunatic for a cousin!" exclaimed Quirell with a mixture of fear and laughter

"I guess I've made my first friend then," James said happily with a pleased grin on his face.

I have also made a friend I cannot wait till tell my mum Sue about this she is a cook at the canteen down in the Ministry whilst my dad Alan works as a postman we live at 67 Magnolia Crescent in a muggle village called Little Whinging which is in Surrey. Perhaps you could come for a visit." Quirrell said pleased grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"Oh Quinn, can I show you something!" James stuttered with excitement

As James placed the cloak on within an instant James was now unseen.

"An Invisibility Cloak those are rare items Mum told me about those when she cooked a lunch of roast beef for the head of the Auror Office he had one." Quirrell jumped for joy as James went out the door.

As James got out of the office he took of his cloak once more.

James then noticed a podgy boy with a blond pudding bowl haircut sweating terrible at the sight of a smug sixth year with brown wavy hair that had brown eyes whose wand was raised in anger.

"Poor Pettigrew if you only gave me those copies of _Advanced Potion Making, Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, _from the library, so I can give the much needed answers for the NEWTS then this whole tragic affair could have been avoided." The sixth year spoke in a sinister whisper

Whilst the boy spoke in a mixture of stammers and sobs "But Lockhart I did the best I could,"

"Pete your best in my eyes is the worst," cackled Lockhart cruelly

"Locomotor Mortis!" Lockhart shouted

James noticed the boy's legs had now knotting themselves around into what appeared to James looked like an ugly disfigured tree trunk.

Then unable to move the boy whimpered in horror as within an orange flash of light Peter had a dumb vacant expression on his face.

James frightened at the whole scene ran to the stern form of Professor McGonagall whom had walked on by she taught transfiguration to all of Hogwarts students.

Then McGonagall swooped over to the smug form of Lockhart who gleefully stared at the stupefied form of Pettigrew.

McGonagall shrieked "GILDEROY THIS IS DEFINITE GROUNDS FOR YOUR SUPENSION FOR ATTACKING A FIRST YEAR!"

Lockhart now went as pale and as grey as the ghosts and McGonagall turned to James and said kindly "For alerting me to the danger Potter 53 points to Gryffindor,"

"I will remedy the situation Potter," grinned McGonagall

Then McGonagall raised her wand and muttered "Status Quo,"

Then Pettigrew's legs untied themselves and was back to there original state and the glazed look that was on Peter's face went away instantly.

Then Pettigrew got up and sobbed "Thank you very much Professor,"

"Hmm... Peter its not me you should be thanking but rather this loyal Gryffindor from your house," McGonagall winked she said in a cheerier tone

"Thank you for helping me, I've been having some trouble settling in." Peter spoke rather relieved

"No problem Pete, I hope we can be friends," James spoke excitedly as the two newfound friends stared at their Head of House escorting Gilderoy to be suspended.

James overheard Lockhart shout loudly "One day Professor I may become a professor at Hogwarts,"

Professor McGonagall replied curtly "Not in my lifetime I hope,"


	2. Chapter 2

James Potters Days

By Mathieu Leader

Chapter Two Hogs Head

_Feel free to ask any questions in the PM's or in your reviews I will try and get back to you ASAP._

After an adventurous Wednesday morning in Flying Class throwing apples in baskets on their Shooting Star 500's, this lesson was taught by Madame Rhea Hooch a spry woman whose hardened attitude make her the ideal instructor for a class that taught her class to fly transcendental altitudes. Then it was a free period as there was no DADA.

"What shall we do James?" Peter asked coolly

"Peter close your eyes," spoke James in a hushed whisper

Within a quick dash both Peter and Potter fitted in snugly in the cloak having become now completely invisible and then ran across the meadow through the rickety gate. Then out into the small village of Hogsmede which according to rumour was the only village in the United Kingdom inhabited by wizards.

They walked through the main street and then took a right into a narrow backstreet, and climbed up a steep incline down a long street, till they reached a black brick building with a wooden sign which read Hogs Head.

Then they entered the pub and James now peered from underneath the cloak which was mostly deserted except for a man dressed in khakis and wore a beige overcoat. He had colourless strands of hair this mans most distinctive feature was a vivid big blue eye in his right eye socket whilst his left socket was eyeless.

"Look that youngster has an invisibility cloak, quite a rarity but I wonder who's hiding in there?" The man said in a hoarse voice

Then the man went over and removed the cloak from them causing James and Peter tumble out from the cloak looking frightened at the one-eyed man.

"Well well it appears we have two fine upstanding students from Hogwarts, going to join me for a spot of afternoon tea?" the man asked in a throaty growl

"That's very nice of you sir, but we're not supposed to take tea with strangers..." Peter shuddered nervously

"Oh that's very vigilant of you and you must be at constant vigilance especially these days, with the recent disappearance of the Black Brothers. Sirius Orion Black or commonly referred to as Sirius Black the III in family circles. Who would've been starting Hogwarts like you two his brother Regulus who is the younger by two whole years was also kidnapped in the Swiss Alps when they where on holiday in the Summer." The man spoke coldly

"Why are you here in the pub because we're here because of no DADA!" exclaimed James excitedly

"Ah yes old Albus did try to take me for the professorship of Defence against the Dark Arts. But I Alistair Moody will not settle down in my prime! But by the time when you two have children of your own I might switch from being an adventurous Auror to a terrific teacher. But since Ruth Brown has taken up a residency at your school during the elections I've been assigned to protect her as a ministry election is a tempestuous time at best with many an assassination attempt is abound," roared Moody.

Then Moody flicked his wand and two green bottles of butterbeer uncorked themselves and the boys joined the Auror Moody whom drank ale from his flask.

"So do you have any news for us Colombo?" asked Peter chuckling cheerily

"Colombo, who the hell is this Colombo, Could this Colombo be a new famous singing sorcerer?" asked Moody in a mood

"He's a fictional detective on the telly who has a glass eye sort of the Muggle equivalent of you..." Peter spoke rather embarrassed his cheeks reddening to a vivid scarlet.

"Wizards don't generally have televisions unless you're a Muggle enthusiast like Arthur from the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office. He's got a newfound colourised set from a wealthy muggle whom he helped with a set of shoes that causes the individual to be literally glued to the floor." Moody mumbled disapprovingly

"Sorry I did not know my dad Dan is a Squib. A wizard that was never able to do magic. My mum Carol is a half-blood," answered Peter skittishly

"Thanks for the explanation now for the news. There is some good news Eldritch and Evangeline are forming a collation for the good of the country. As well as a new travel sized pack of Bertie Bott's flavoured beans has been released onto the market. Also there is some evidence to suggest, that we now think that the Black Brothers may have been kidnapped by the Maxine Clan of giants from France. These giants generally cause problems throughout Europe. This is a great shame for the Astronomy lecturer at Beauxbaton Academy of Sorecery she's the candidate put forward by the Council of Scholars to replace Professor LaMotte that schools headmaster who's retiring within four years."

"Moody if you don't mind how did you get that eye?" James asked scared at the eye which was revolving faster and faster at an alarming rate

"Aye, I see my eye has grabbed your attention then. Therefore I will now explain why I have the eye. It's all because I fought in World War II as a corporal back then there was a repeal of the International Statue of Sorcery as we fought against Grindlewald and his Muggle puppet Hitler. As the war came to a close Oblivators from the International Confederation of Wizards came to wipe Muggle army men and women's minds clean. Although, sometimes the effects of their memory charms where poorly performed this addled their brains which is why quite a number of soldiers had come back with mental problems. During the war I lost an eye due to a grenade being thrown by the enemy in my trench. But the healers knew of my newfound disability and fitted me will this eye that allows me to have far superior vision than any mortal man." Moody spoke with pride

Then the barman came over he looked grimly at the boys and then sidled away sinisterly taking the bottles of Butterbeer with him.

Then both Peter and James left the Hog's Head never forgetting their conversation with the wise Mad-Eye Moody.


	3. Chapter 3

James Potter's Days

By Mathieu Leader

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and Warner Bros.

Chapter 3 Interesting Teatime

A taxi sped across the road till they reached a street called Grimmwauld Place, parking by the pavement in the middle of the night. So no Muggles could see them. From the taxi came a thin willowy woman with short dark blonde hair with hazel eyes dressed in a black fur coat. She was accompanied by a much younger woman with black frizzy hair with heavily lidded dark eyes with scarlet lips.

Then the younger woman got out her wand and a large rectangular Georgian townhouse came out from nowhere.

Then the two ladies went inside and took the stairs to the third floor through a door into a medium sized dining room with high wooden beams in the centre of the room was a odd stubby humanoid creature whose colour was a dreary grey this make him looked like a elephant with sagging skin and bulbous nose. This creature wore a much worn bowler hat and was dressed in a pinstripe suit for the arrival of his mistress.

The creatures eyes shone with tears and dabbed his eyes with a tartan handkerchief, "Mistress Black you have returned from this terrible ordeal," he then handed her a teacup filled with steaming tea. The creature spoke in a deep booming voice

"Yes Kreacher... I have my pet," shivered Mrs. Black fearfully whilst daintily holding the teacup as she sat down.

At the table on the two seats sat a plump wizard with mousy brown hair neatly parted and combed wearing a neat white suit he had green eyes.

The plump wizard spoke in a breathy airy voice "Allow me to introduce myself my name is Cornelius Oswald Fudge. I've been designated Special Ministry Emissary from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, as well as a Minister from the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, I have come on behalf both the Departments to see if there are any details of your sons kidnap?"

"We're flying to our exclusive mountain retreat, and then there was a blinding white flash. Then Orion and my saintly sons had simply disappeared. All that was left of them where big footsteps but within what seemed like mere moments but two whole days had transpired..." sobbed Mrs. Black

"Oh so our evidence, indicating the handiwork of giants seems to be correct. But the added information of this bright white flash seems to be the effects of powerful Memory Charm as I'm the deputy director of the Oblivator Squads which is my role within the department. Also this is definitely why you cannot remember the whole affair." Fudge spoke sternly

then Fudge paused puzzled and now spoke rather scared "Now, the evidence of this memory charm is news of something much darker indeed... As giants and even experienced wizards are incapable of performing a charm as it takes sheer strength to maintain the giants invisibility and the large scale memory wipe."

"What does this mean Mr. Fudge?" asked the younger girl intrigued

"It means miss that this kidnap could have been orchestrated by dark wizards and witches. I fear that the Death Eaters might be involved," Fudge gulped nervously

"But why would the Death Eaters, need to kidnap one of the last vestiges of Pure-Blood magic in England? Because from what I read in the Prophet they want to rid this world of different blooded individuals first in England and then the rest of the Earth sheer lunacy if you ask me." Spoke the bald wizard indignantly who wore rimless glasses and dressed in a beige suit with brown bowtie.

Fudge whispered quietly "To cause panic as you are a very influential family within our country,"

"Although, I enjoy my status of privilege and have pride being a member of the Most Noble Ancient House of Black. But there's the right way of doing things and the wrong way and there way is wrong it's criminal..." Then man continued briskly

"Oh I did not recognise there dad," said the younger witch surprised rather taken aback

"Sorry Andromeda," the wizard whispered apologetically then he spoke happily "I'll just put my face on then shall I,"

Before his daughters eyes his face changed from the bald jowly lined tanned older face to a smoother pale thin face with a bushy mousy brown beard with dark jet black curls atop his head. Now his steely grey eyes changed colour to their natural colour which was hazel like his sisters.

Andromeda could not help but smile, as her dad Cygnus is a Metamorphagus which meant he could change his face at will. She was fondly remembering that time at the Leaky Cauldron, two years ago for the family Christmas Party: He changed his face and whole body into that of a lady after having a stiff tipple.

"May I inquire as to the wellbeing of your daughters Bellatrix and Narcissa Cygnus?" Fudge asked kindly

"Their fine Narcissa is prepping for her OWLS this year, and Bella is working at an Apothecary," Cygnus explained curtly

"How come your not at Hogwarts Andromeda may I ask?" asked Fudge curiously

Andromeda replied swiftly "Oh I did my NEWTS last year, as my Head of House Professor Slughorn thought it would be that I did my seventh year one year ahead. But Dumbledore approved of the decision," Andromeda excitedly spoke in amidst of giggles.

"I see," Fudge murmured disapprovingly

"But Cornelius, will I be updated on the whereabouts of my children and devoted husband and any new leads!" questioned Mrs. Black in hysterics

"No doubt you will, if you are okay with this. We have paid your House-Elf, here 200 Galleons to report to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. So you will be inundated with any new information to keep your mind at rest," Fudge happily beamed

"Oh absolutely," eagerly spoke Mrs. Black smiling for the first time in what seemed like an eternity.

Then the ugly House-Elf gave a fanged toothy grin then now exclaimed in an oily Cockney accent "I cannot be thankful enough for such a generous mistress. I will be one of the few elves in Bethnal Green to get a wage what a treasure your truly a godsend Walburga!"

Then Fudge got up and then produced a red pouch filled to the brim with glittering gold Galleons and the Elf's crooked clawed Rheumatic hand shook with anticipation and excitement.

"Thank you Fudge," the elf said pleased grinning grandly like a Cheshire cat his big foggy milky white eyes having widening to sheer unbelievable lengths.

"If you ever decide put yourself up for Minister Master Fudge! Then when that time does come I will immediately get the permission to vote from my motherly mistress who's more a mother than the lazy mother I had. Whom she worked for your cousin Ariminta as a charwoman, but I guess that I took after my grandmother she was the hardest working House-Elf with the House of Black for over an entire century. Jittered the elf excitedly

"Oh just before you go with Cornelius, Kreacher you should do your household duty and collect the fine china we had for tea." Andromeda reminded Kreacher gently knowing that once the Elf and his secondary went away through the fireplace to the Ministry he could possibly neglect his duty to his household.

"Just, because you now have a wage my dearest Kreacher don't derelict your birthright. Or we'll animate Uncle Gregory Crabbe into an Inferius to do our chores for this house," icily commanded Walburga Black

Within an instance the pinstripe suit that the House-Elf wore simply disappeared. As a vivid shiver went along the House-Elf's crooked back that was adorned with the many blotchy purple bruises which his Mistress had given in him in one of her titanic tantrums.

Then both the servant of the Black household and the simpering civil servant from the Ministry of Magic vanished with in the emerald flame from within the fireplace. This flame had illuminated the rarely used upper dining room ever since Cygnus had seen Fudge's head within the grate a mere hour ago confirming this meeting.

Because of the family disappearance Andromeda having the daunting prospect of having to go Hogwarts to commence her final year of education. With her father they went to Number 12 Grimmwauld Place because they knew of the old enhancement that had been placed on the property when their ancestor Augustus Schwartz later known as Augustus Black, came from Bavaria had built for his wife Irena nee Weiss had built for his family.

The enchantment was that if no Black would step over the threshold if the Black whom inherited the property was otherwise unable or unfit to head the house and reside therein the house would destroy itself. So as Walburga was believed to have died. It was Cygnus's duty to assume the headship of the House of Black as the second eldest of the siblings. As the eldest Alphard was busy working alongside their father Sir Pollux Agamemnon Black was busy sorting out the stock exchange within Gringott's as its key investor.

Pollux was one of the first wizards to have been knighted by Her Majesty the Queen of England Elizabeth the Second. He was subsequently awarded the Order of Merlin for accomplishing stability within Britain's magical currency during the Second World War. But the instability had its roots in the turmoil with the feud during the Leprechaun Default in the 30's which caused the Great Depression.

"That was an interesting teatime was it not dad and Auntie?" asked Andromeda said in awe at the high profile Ministry meeting that they had in the dining room.

Both Cygnus, and Walburga, nodded in agreement and without a word they all went off to bed for a good nights sleep.

**Story Notes:**

So now you know why James did not meet Sirius at Platform 9/3 quarters.

Also ever wonder how both Ted and his mother Nymphodora got their Metamorphagi genes from it came from Dora's grandfather and Ted's great-grandfather.

Also the Black Brothers and their father Orion having been kidnapped by giants well was it the Death Eaters that instigated this entire affair you'll have to wait and see.

Did you like my portrayal of the Blacks and younger Fudge who in his mid forties or early fifties please leave a comment in your review?


	4. Chapter 4

James Potter Days

By Mathieu Leader

Chapter 4 Lesson on the Pensive

Harry Potter is own by JK Rowling and not by me

James and Peter had returned from their meeting at the Hog's Head Inn and returned to Greenhouse 21 for Herbology whereby they would be adding water for the Flying Azaleas, and planting Mandrakes seeds to which they would be digging up in their second year.

Then after a two hour block of toiling the soil and placing the thin chocolate brown legumes which were the Mandrake seeds which these seeds smelt oddly of aniseed.

The plump form of Professor Sprout whom wore white gloves and had ginger flyaway hair and dressed in a summery yellow dress came to the class and addressed them. "Students, you have done a good job planting the mandrakes. Which you'll be handling in your second year, it is my duty to tell you that their infantile cries can knock you unconscious for several hours. Unlike their adult counterparts scream can be fatal. But now on to some news to tell you first years Professor Colewort Head of Hufflepuff House will return this Christmas from his two year sabbatical at Wyvern Lodge in Anglesey so he will be returning to his post as Deputy Head and Head of your house,"

"But... Professor Sprout, I thought you was my head of house and Professor McGonagall was head of house?" panicked a lanky first year with a feathery black fringe

"Now Mr. Jones calm down sonny, yes I am your head of house and have been for these several years. It is likely that I will replace Professor Colewort when he retires and it is traditional for Hogwarts to have two deputies." Sprout explained calmly

"Ooh Madam Sprout I got a letter from that Lodge alongside my acceptance letter from Hogwarts what does that mean?" Peter said gleefully

"Alright Peter, I'll put your mind at ease. Now students this may come to a shock to some of you but Hogwarts is not the only magical school within Britain. There are others such as Wyvern Lodge to which Hogwarts has had a friendly history founded by monks their leader is Brother Mark who died from a poisoned feast. Later his spirit latched onto the walls here at Hogwarts as the Fat Friar." Sprout explained politely

"Why, did Mark's ghost latch onto Hogwarts? If he founded Wyvern Lodge to whom according to legend the schools foundations where built upon the skeletal remains of the dragon the brotherhood had slain," a stocky well-built boy with dark eyes asked puzzled

"Mr. Longbottom... I can answer that question with ease Brother Mark was an orphan adopted by Helga Hufflepuff, having adopted him because of the religious persecution. Then Mark when he was old enough inspired by his mother on the values of loyalty, patience, and charity, setup a school of his own that enshrined his mother's values. How do you know of the legend of the lodge Longbottom?" Sprout spoke curiously

"My father Donald went there as a boy, it was enjoyable occasion for him." The Longbottom spoke with pride

Then the distant sound of bell rang as it was potions...

Then they marched across the dirt path and then into the castle and then went downstairs into the dungeon where they took potions the fluids steaming. Then from the door came a rotund wizard with a silver moustache, with gooseberry eyes and had the beginnings of grey flourishing in his neatly parted strawberry blond hair.

He also wore his standard tweed suit with cream buttons and then wore a dusty black mortarboard with a glittering gold tassel.

Slughorn then lectured the class of Gryffindors and Slytherins on how to concoct a good Pepper-Up Potion.

After twenty minutes as Slughorn turned over the hourglass for a ten minute break admiring a redhead's cauldron with the deep syrupy golden colour and in consistency as desired from the approved textbook.

"Ms. Evans and young Mr. Snape you are a very good combo!" roared Slughorn jovially the redhead with freckles batted her green eyes pleased. Then the sallow skinned boy with a long nose gave the professor in response a thumbs up of appreciation.

At this Slughorn gave them a Chocolate Frog as a reward and smirked smugly.

At this James shuddered displeased as although he thought Slughorn was nice and cheerful he thought he could be pompous and arrogant.

"Professor, could you tell us about Professor Colewort?" exclaimed James's partner a girl from Indian descent with an angular face with short wavy black hair

"Sita, I will answer your question Ms. Patel I assume Sprout told you," beamed Slughorn

He then removed his mortarboard and from it was a Quartz bottle filled a shiny opaque silver fluid he uncorked it with an old bronze corkscrew which he withdrew from his pocket.

Then he poured the liquid into a wooden basin adorned with runes.

Then Slughorn spoke loudly "This mortarboard belonged to Professor Colewort within his absence. I borrowed his item of clothing. As well as having kindly purloined Dumbledore's Pensive, which is a device created by Legimens in the late 16th century in convention with advent of Veritaserum. With invention of the Pensive and the truth potion having been created for the express purpose to refine the judicial process when it came to arbitration when presiding criminal cases by looking through memories!"

Then Slughorn tapped the basin with his wand a big soapy bubble rose from the basin and then stretched forming a bluish gaseous phantom that had wiry white hair with thin lidded eyes and from his thick lips came a black pipe which he smoked.

"_Dippet... You cannot be serious of thinking of hiring Tom Riddle to replace Professor Merrythought? He has an odd perturbing talent to weaken the wills of those around him. I think he might be adept Legimens and that he has definitely spellbound you."_ the spectral form of Professor Colewort spoke in a thick Yorkshire accent that was peppered with a sense of anger and worry.

Then there was a pause where the spectre "_Dumbledore your going to fight Sigmund Grindlewald in a duel surely you'll die?" _Professor Colewort resumed talking this time in a hushed tone

"_I wish you luck in your mission Brian, I will rise to the challenge to takeover Hogwarts as headmaster and keep our children safe and sound. After all they will rebuild the world I hope in a better image than our forebears I hope." _ Colewort spoke with pride.

Now again the spectral figure stood silent and from the basin came the disembodied voice of Dumbledore _"Stephen, Stephen, Stephen, tell me about the prophecy you made in the North Tower last night?" _

"_No no I won't it's too much." _Panicked Colewort

"_You know an unrecorded prophecy is tantamount to facing the Dementor's Kiss. The reason for such is a stiff penalty is the way it is as that if the prophecy concerns the fate of Muggles and wizards is counted as treason to both worlds. After all I was elected to Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards,"_ Dumbledore explained calmly

"_Dumbledore sometimes, I wonder what you are... Because most people view you as a hero for defeating the Black Saint Grindlewald: But you where only elected to the prized position of leader of the International Confederation of Wizards because of you switching sides at the last moment. Let history judge you for the actions made..." _Professor Colewort explained angrily

"_Indeed I shall. But Stephen let's focus on the now what does the prophecy detail?" _Dumbledore asked still in that cool tone

"_It concerns The House of Black." _Colewort explained with a hint of curiosity

Then the gaseous phantom simply evaporated.

Then the greasy haired boy called Snape asked curiously "Does Colewort's prophecy relates to the kidnap of those Black children?"

"Hmmm, I don't know young master Snape but I'm sure that Dumbledore has got a bottle of that memory there is no doubt a seer of Professor Colewort's high calibre would have repeated it." Slughorn spoke sharply

"As my Head of House, surely you can give me access to that memory because the Ministry needs to know of this development that showed us?" Snape asked excitedly

"Knowing Colewort, and his knowledge for the Department of Mysteries, this is because all wizards and witches blessed with Second Sight are given a tour of that Department at fifteen because of their capabilities. He would have already sent the prophecy to the Hall of Records."

Having witnessed a brief glimpse into what Professor Colewort was like both houses where interesting into seeing Old Colewort in the New Year.

Rosewood Manor:

On the outskirts of the village of Hogwarts sitting at the bottom of the incline is a big Gothic manor that loomed from the tall shadowy mountains that surround the immense castle which was the location Hogwarts.

This manor was called Rosewood for quite sometime was the communal meeting place where the Board of Governors met.

Sitting in an armchair was a pasty ill child with brown eyes and stringy hair fast asleep snoozing gently.

Madame Lupin how is little Remus doing?" asked the thin figure of Dumbledore kindly

An elderly woman with bifocals with a silver bun of hair dressed in a fluffy beige cardigan "That Wolfsbane Potion which that seventh year Damocles made has done wonders for my grandson's lycanthropy it is a shame that his father Walter had perished at Greyback's hand. Do you know when Remus will be sorted into a house?" said Madame Lupin softly

"Elspeth, at least he's doing well and is safe here at Rosewood," spoke Dumbledore sympathetically to the head of governors Madame Lupin

"Albus, as well as his lycanthropy, it appears it has triggered his mother's ability of second sight just last night he told me that the alchemic diary of one Nicholas Louis Flamel had been stolen and that a man called Orion Adonis Black was kidnapped for the purpose of deciphering the codex."

"This is bad news. But this revelation would explain why Orion was kidnapped. He was quite the adept alchemist knowing his transmutations. I know this because I was the examiner in his alchemy NEWT," Dumbledore muttered grimly

"But why is the theft of the diary so bad!" exclaimed Madam Lupin.

Dumbledore mere stood still in sheer fear as Remus awoke

"_As, my grandfather your trusted ally Dumbledore he said these words all those years ago. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named shall recreate the Philosophers Stone,"_ the boy called Remus spoke in a cold misty commanding voice.


	5. Chapter 5

James Potters Days

By Mathieu Leader

Harry Potter

Chapter 5 A Philosophers Thoughts

At the Jamaica Inn located on the grassy mounds of Bodmin Moor an ancient alchemist by the name of Nicholas Flamel was staying there.

An alchemist was the closest thing to what a Muggle would call a scientist and Flamel was an eminent one at that. He was enjoying a glass of gin as he lived not too far from the pub in the secluded village of St. Giles, a small but quaint community of wizards and witches obscured by the moor so Muggles could not see it.

Then he heard footsteps entering the bar a wizard in a beige raincoat appeared with a short neatly trimmed white wiry beard and a moth-eaten fez atop his receding hairline. The wizard sat down next to Flamel who looked displeased at having some company whilst having a solitary beverage at the bar.

"So Colewort what brings you to the tavern?" asked Flamel eyeing the odd elderly wizard suspiciously

"Thought I'd be the one to tell you the news that Orion's been kidnapped. Moreover that naughty kid at school, Tommy has given himself the title of Lord would you believe it," said Colewort coolly

"Yes I can actually Colewort, although I had not much too do with Riddle throughout his time at Hogwarts as he undertook his Alchemy lessons by himself. The reason why was the then headmaster of Hogwarts senile Dippet let him have free range of the library just because he charm the birds from the trees. But once I did supervise him on books about the process of Transmutation his thirst for knowledge was impressive. But his lust for power was the most terrible thing I saw manipulating all of the Slytherin he had eye of everyone. An evil eye at that... Riddle could gain the trust of anyone who wandered in his path. Because of this Dumbledore had to curse the Defence against the Dark Arts post because whichever witch or wizard would apply for the job Riddle's associates would do them in." Flamel spoke curtly to the professor with an edge of frostiness to his tone.

"It is sad that my apprentice has been kidnapped... But I'm sure somebody with agile mind like Orion can survive. But there must be a reason as to why a person like you has come to see me other than to tell me that?" questioned Flamel annoyed

"Yes my sabbatical at Wyvern Lodge involved extensive retraining on Defence against the Arts because I will be teaching that subject this year at Hogwarts." Colewort explained curtly

"But your starting a bit late are you not Stephen?" asked Flamel curiously

"Yes I am but there is a sensible reason as to why I'm starting late, there is no rule to when a professor at Hogwarts can apply. Anyhow that cruel curse won't work its magic on me. Because I did not apply September so I could be the Professor of Defence against the Dark Arts for years to come I will have done something extraordinary that my predecessors including the last professor of Defence against the Dark Arts Professor Aristotle Mackinnon would not have done."

"Oh beware the green eyed monster Stephen trying to outfox an ingenious wizard like Dumbledore, will have consequences. Dumbledore can be at times a very dark brooding soul... If he wants to he could overthrow Voldemort and the Ministry and swat them like an irksome fly. The Dumbledore family have been eccentrics I remember Albus's sister Adrianna she was crazy tried to kill her mother Kendra with a sleeping potion. Of cause their where calls to have Adrianna committed to an asylum after all she did poison Professor Cicero Weasley the then Charms Master at Hogwarts when he gave her the acceptance letter and she gave him a cup of tea. She was angry at her mother for telling her that she was a Squib. I know this because before becoming Hogwarts alchemist professor I was Charms Master for a brief period."

"How come she was sent away after poisoning a great wizard like Cicero..." gasped Colewort nervously

"Dumbledore only gained his position within the Wizengamot from his father Percival who used his influence to prohibit the Weasleys from proceeding with a trial. Because of this the Weasley clan immigrated to Australia." Flamel spoke sadly

"I guess outwitting Dumbledore is a dangerous task but that's a risk I'm willing to take to teach these kids..." Colewort spoke coldly


	6. Chapter 6

James Potter Day's

By Mathieu Leader

Chapter Six Letters

_Dear Sis:_

_How's mum and dad I hope you enjoyed for caravanning holiday in Anglesey for Half-Term, which Hogwarts don't have which sucks._

_Doing well in all my subjects have noticed a boy called James Potter seems to bit a shy but having spending time with him in the Slug Club a club where students hang out he seems friendly enough._

_Although things with Severus cannot be good, as he's been with some odd friends Avery, Rosier, and Wilkes they do not seem to be friendly. _

_Hope you are alright_

_Love_

_Lillian Mary Evans _

_Dear Sis:_

_I did enjoy my trip away._

_But I cannot understand why you are friends with Snape he always seemed to me to be an oddball._

_Mum is fine tending to the garden, and dad is working hard on those new commercial aeroplanes._

_Nice that your doing well little Ms. Special!_

_Love _

_Petunia Evans _

_Dear Mum:_

_I'm confused I like this girl called Lily she's a Muggleborn and my circle of friends don't like her because she has dirty blood and does not deserve to use magic._

_I just don't know what to do I'm proud of being a member of the Prince Family._

_Also I'm annoyed that there is still no Defence against the Dark Arts so I've asked Madame Whitwell to see if he could lend me some books from the library because she is the librarian here at Hogwarts._

_So I've been studying hard..._

_With Lots of Love_

_Your Little Half-Blood Prince _

_I got your letter my little Prince _

_The most important thing Severus is to keep an open mind that's what I did when I dated your dad._

_It is good that your taken an interest in your education I wish I was as studious as you._

_But may I remind you of Merlin he was sorted into Slytherin and had no prejudice against anyone magical or not so try and live up to Merlin's ideals and who knows who might be as great as or greater than Merlin himself._

_Love Mum _

_Dear Mr. Potter _

_We would like to say your wife Ophelia has responded well to treatment and she'll be with you via portkey within the next month._

_Yours Sincerely _

_Dr. Demeter Finnegan Chief Healer of the Magical Bugs and Illnesses Ward of St. Mungos Hospital _

_Dear Dr. Finnegan._

_I would like to thank you personally for the exemplary care my wife has gotten in the months that this tragic illness has befallen her._

_Warm Regards & Best Wishes_

_Lawrence Gabriel Potter Manager of Potter Apothecaries _

_My generous mistress:_

_I have been to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and spoken to Bartholomew Crouch head of the Auror Office._

_It has become apparent that the Death Eaters have kidnapped Orion for his alchemic skill._

_But the Ministry has become aware of the illegitimate Black. Malfalda Hopkirk of the Department of Records is in negotiation with the goblin Griphook to have the money from Vault 78 the vault belonging to our Sirius and Regulus to be transferred to their eldest sibling as it now appears that they are dead._

_My condolences _

_Kreacher _

_Dear Ms. Hopkirk_

_I'm writing to you to say that Bilius Phineas Weasley has been officially disowned by the Noble and Most Pure House of Black. Due to him being a terrible mistake from a youthful bout of passion therefore he is disinherited from our fortune._

_Yours Sincerely _

_Walburga Violet Black _

_Dear Mrs. Black_

_Despite your families valiant protests the law is clear on the matter as Bilius is a Black by blood, and with neither you and or the father. Or Sirius and Regulus themselves not having drawn up a will specifying where the valuables from their vault is to go I'm afraid that all funds most go to their closest living relative._

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Dolores J. Umbridge of Wizengamot Administrative Service's Records Office._

_Dear Mrs. Umbridge _

_May I remind you that my father is Sir Pollux Agamemnon Black and is the key shareholder and the ministry's representative on the Magical Banking Exchange Commission and has the choice to approve or disapprove this transaction?_

_Kind Regards _

_Walburga Black_

_To whom it may concern:_

_Unfortunately Mrs. Black although your father is a powerful contributor and respected official within Gringott's banks I'm afraid his family ties will not sway our decision on the matter._

_Sincerely yours _

_Kavasir Braddock Governor of the Bank of Gringott's _

_Dear Dumbledore _

_There are things I've seen Dumbledore whilst being kidnapped too terrible to mention with the giants and with him having the codex I fear that they are going to plunge the entire world into war._

_As well I have been in contact with Mrs. Dumbarton and she knows too of the Order and what you're planning._

_Alas I must assume the responsibilities as head of the family without any heirs of my stock._

_Sincerely _

_Orion Adonis Black _

_Dear Orion my apprentice._

_It is good that you are alive and are assuming your role within the household._

_Eldritch Diggory has been elected to the post of Minister of Magic and it has been brought to my attention via you that Mrs. Dumbarton has Sybil Lydia Trelawney, staying with her and I need her as she is the key to me staying here as Headmaster. _

_Because there are dark secrets regarding the House of Gaunt and I was not to be Headmaster at Hogwarts but Colewort was._

_As for Lily Mary Evans she does not know the importance she will have on times that are afar._

_The prophecy from young Lupin goes like this._

_Future affects the past and past effect the future and the nature of the kingmaker will be revealed._

_From the time of the Founders a secret shall be revealed connecting one a shy boy named James and a flower called Lily their fates are intertwined._

_Although the House of Gaunt has one scion already known but there is one who is unknown who bides their time the flower called Lily she is the one whose aunt came from the fabled House of Gaunt. _

_Dear Sis _

_I have found some interesting news Nana and her sister Emily came from an ancient magical family called the House of Gaunt._

_Don't forget to tell mum the news _

_Lil _

_Dear Lillian _

_I'm not pleased about you finding out our families history because it's a secret, Lily your grandmother and namesake and her sister Emily do not want to be reminder about what their sister and brother could do so they went to live as Muggles._

_Kind Regards_

_Mum _

**To be continued  
>what secrets does Dumbledore know about the House of Gaunt?<strong>

**Now Lily knows her heritage and how will it affect Hogwarts?**

**Who is the mysterious Mrs. Dumbarton?**

**Story notes:**

I hope you liked how I've written this chapter in the form of letters

Also when you review this chapter tell me what you like and what do you don't like? I know I've deviated but stories go in different directions.

PM on your theories on who Dumbarton is and what is going to happen next?


	7. Chapter 7

James Potter's Days

Chapter 7 the Final Day

James had decided to ride on his Cleansweep 2 on a cool refreshing Saturday night, and then he had heard a yelp of distress. The distress call came from the tubby form of Davy Gudgeon a fat boy with blond hair whom looked like a piglet with his red cheeks.

Davy had marooned on one of the branches of the Whomping Willow by his white underwear James felt sorry for this sixth year that had practiced apparition and miserably wound up atop this deadly tree that can thrash people within an inch of their lives at any given moment.

James flew through the prevailing gale and grabbed out a clammy hand to the boy but the tree trashed out causing both boys to fall through the tree each branch sinisterly hitting the boys with brute force.

The two boys now lay bleeding on the grass dying a painful death.

The caretaker the goblin Apollyon Pringle came out with a shovel as he was planting new plants for the new and was about to put it into the shed.

He was greeted by the sight that lay before him, two dead children with looks of terror on their faces. So Apollyon looking at the boys who had twigs impaled in his arms and legs dug up the ground they where buried together.

Goblins are known for there callous and uncaring but even Pringle shed a tear for the loss doffing off his cap to them.

In the coming months, it was decided that due to the negligence of the staff that Hogwarts was to be closed due to the deaths of these boys.

Because of this tragedy the students that where taught at Hogwarts, they where either shipped aboard or had gone to the Wyvern Lodge headed by Daphne Dumbarton who according to the Daily Prophet is Dumbledore's estranged wife.

The Burrow Ottery St. Catchpole Devon:

At the table for supper sat Bilius Phineas Weasley his younger brothers Arthur, Francis, Louis, had left the room as Bill was about to private conversation with his father Septimus.

"Dad do you know why I have all this money from the bank?" Bill questioned his father beads of sweat falling from his face.

"Son, you must've noticed from the family portrait that your brothers are redheads. Whereas you have brown hair is that not a little odd?" wheezed the elder Weasley with thick bifocals

"Yes, but I put at the back of my mind. Never thought anything of it..." Bill spoke with an icy edge to his voice

"Well son I am your dad, but Credella is not your mum. Rather her cousin Walburga she spiked my ale with Love Potion then she gave birth too you. Then I was to be wedded to Credella we kept the identity of your mother a secret. Due to the high position her father holds as a senior official on the Magical Banking Exchange Commission. She then on married her own cousin Orion a good alchemist they went onto to have two kids Sirius and Regulus they both where murdered so that's why the money came to you," Septimus sighed

Bill merely stood shocked and pale at the revelation

Then the door swung open it was the thin form of Bill's Arthur came in "Is the reason why we moved back into Cicero's old house is because Dumbledore has been tried and given the Kiss?" Arthur spoke nervously

Septimus nodded "Colewort successfully proved that Dumbledore actually controlled Grindlewald by means of the Imperius Curse. Having also taught Voldemort the Dark Arts privately as an apprentice so they had the Dementors kiss them both. The reason why the Dark Lord was captured easily was because Mr. Riddle's magic had been squandered during the improper act of splitting his soul that's why nobody has attempted it outside the realms of academia." Septimus croaked

"Why did Mrs. Gudgeon's son fail at his Apparition, from what we'd heard he was predicted to be the first in his class to finish it?"

"Ah sometimes you see a more adept practitioner of Apparition can disrupt the equilibrium of a witch, or wizard, who is in the process of initiating the teleportation. Allowing them to control the destination of the initiate and the only person with the power of the enchantments that prohibit the use of teleportation was Dumbledore," Septimus spoke eagerly to his two eldest children.

"Now I can see why you hated the family so much the Dumbledore's Bill said darkly

Septimus nodded taking another sip of tea.

Story notes:

This is end of James Potter's Days I hoped you liked my ending.

I may return to this universe at a later date to see what happened next but I'm not promising anything.

Also be sure to see my interpretation of the next generation.


End file.
